What Will It Take
by Jediwolf764
Summary: In an alternate universe predators have to wear T.A.M.E collars, collars that shock them every time they get upset. One of the only places a predator is able to get that collar off is Wilde Times. Amber, a wolf in the ZPD, shows up at Wilde Times asking for Nick Wilde, the owner of Wilde Times. What will happen? Will the lives of hundreds of predators go back to how it was before?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Today I have something a lot different than I normally write, Zootopia instead of Star Wars! I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

 **Oh and I know that this doesn't seem to make to much sense based upon the story summary. Just so you know this is kind of an... Explanation to some of the things that will happen in the story in the next chapter. You'll see when I update this story for the next story.**

* * *

Amber looked around the corner as she heard voices. The school bell rang 10 minutes ago and most students were gone. She recently had gotten a message that her mom had finally arrived, causing her to head towards the schools entrance. Then she'd heard voices, putting her where she was now. Further down the hall there was a bunny and a cougar. The cougar was on the ground, against the wall, crying well the bunny was laughing.

She hesitated for a moment before stepping into the hallway. "Hey!" She growled before approaching the two, "Leave him alone!" There was a zap from her collar as the light turned yellow, causing her to yelp. The bunny turned and looked at her well the cougar half lifted his head.

The bunny laughed, "Funny. A wolf thinks she can stop me yet.. Her collar says other wise just like it does for all you predators." One of Amber's paws went to her collar. She took a deep breath before she did something she never thought she would do. She used one of her claws and pierced the light, piercing the chip that kept it activated as well. There was a beep before the collar fell to the ground with a loud thud.

She bared her teeth, "I said Leave. Him. Alone!" She lunged at the bunny, causing the bunny to scream. Amber slashed at the bunny's arm causing the bunny to scream again.

"Police!" She heard a shaky voice shout, "There's t-this wolf in the school! She just attacked a bunny!" Amber looked at the source of the voice then looked at the bunny who had one of her paws over the wound. Quickly she got back to her feet, shaking. _W-what did I just do?!_ She thought, panicked. In seconds sirens could be heard, getting louder and louder as time passed. Hearing this caused her to freeze for what felt like an eternity. Then it happened. People ran through the door, many running towards her or the bunny. In that moment all she could feel was fear.

 *** Nick's Perspective ***

Nick sat down on the couch. _Mom won't be home for a while... Maybe there's something interesting on..._ He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Breaking News! In Meadowsland seconds ago a wolf attacked and injured a bunny!"

Nick sighed, "Great... Another 'blame predators' story..." He was about to change the channel when he heard the next words.

"It is said this wolf pup was capable of getting the T.A.M.E collar off! They are currently investigating the evidence!" The news reporter said. _Get the collar off?! How?!_ Nick thought. He was snapped from his thoughts as he heard the noise from the TV.

The camera had shifted and now showed a white gray wolf pup that had a lighter color muzzle and red ears. Her ears were bent back, flat against the side of her head, as a cop approached her. The cop was holding a collar in his hands. She was baring her teeth, which did nothing since she was muzzled. "I don't want that collar back!" She shouted. From the sound of her voice Nick roughly estimated she was about 10, 4 years younger than himself.

The ZPD member didn't respond, now moving forward again before getting the collar on the young pup. The camera shifted back to the news reporter. "There you have it! The pup in question, fighting against the Zootopia Police Department!" The reporter than approached another ZPD member, this one was a Tiger, "Excuse me sir, is there anything you can tell us about this case?" The tiger looked at her as she spoke.

"From the information we've gathered thus far the wolf overheard a conversation between a cougar and the bunny, taking offense from something the bunny said. As a reaction she some how got her collar off and attacked the bunny, badly scratching her arm," As the Tiger finished there were shouts in the background.

"That's not what happened!" A voice shouted.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you," Another voice could be heard growling.

"Well that's just about it for today! Thank you for tuning in and have a great day!" The reporter said before the screen cut to black. _They didn't even listen to the other side of the story!_ Nick thought with annoyance before he was shocked, letting out a yelp. He faintly sighed

"Who wouldn't want these collars off..." His voice had grown quieter.

 ***Back to Amber's perspective***

Amber sat in the back of the police car and let out a quiet whimper. She attempted to glance at the muzzle but instead her paws went up to the metal part and she began clawing it, desperately trying to get it off. After a few minutes there was a loud noise, sounding like something snapped. Suddenly there was piercing pain as the paw she'd been using to attempt to get the muzzle off ripped down her snout, her claws digging into her skin as it did. The muzzle fell to the ground and she let out a yelp of pain as her paw went to her muzzle. She covered the wound the wound than looked at her other paw, the one that had harmed her. Her eyes went wide as she realized her claws and the fur around them were covered in blood.

The car stopped and the door in the front seat opened. After a few seconds the door she was sitting by was opened and she was forced out of the car. She glanced around and realized that they were at the police station. Another car parked in a spot a few over and almost immediately after the engine was off an Arctic Wolf got out of it and ran towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?! Arresting my daughter?!" The Arctic Wolf growled.

"Miss this child attacked another mammal!" The cop said. Amber's head dropped.

"What?!"

"Luckily for you and your Pup it seems to just have been a collar fluke. She is to stay here over night well we investigate the evidence of the case," The cop said.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this slight change in what is normally updated. I will try to have Unhappened updated sometime tomorrow and should have the sequel for And So It Begins up any day now.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Update)

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile also sorry this isn't the update you guys were expecting. We had company over so we were very busy, that and I couldn't help myself but to update this story.**

 **Oh and before I forget, because I will do that, this chapter is 18 years after the last one (taking place during the actual time of the movie but still alternate universe). Now I know what you're thinking, Jediwolf what was the point in you writing this last chapter?! Well curiousreader, let me explain. This chapter will have a few points the talk back about memories and things that happened when Amber was a kid but those things aren't explained because of the last chapter. Hope that clarifies things.**

 **Quickly want to give more clarification since I'm pretty sure a notification will be sent out when i swap chapter 2 for the updated one. So I was reading through this to double check I had details correct and found multiple times that sentences didn't make sense so I changed them around so you guys can understand them. Nothing to major that changes much.**

* * *

She just entered Wilde Times, having followed the secret tunnel just like every predator who came here. She walked with the line to the collar removal service. It had been a good 10-15 minutes before she was in front of the desk. The Fennec Fox looked at her oddly well the Cheetah didn't pay attention to her, helping the Jaguar next to her.

"Can I help you Officer? " The Fox asked, his paw going to the communication device as he spoke.

"Hello, I would like to to speak with Nicholas Wilde," She responded.

The Fox hesitated before speaking into the communication device, "Nick a cop is here waiting to speak with you."

"On my way! " Someone responded, the slightest bit of worrying voice. Amber stepped to the side of the desk and waited. Minutes passed before Fox approached her.

He was a slender Fox with large ears. His muzzle was scream and his nose with a dark purple. Had green eyes. He wore a light green Hawaiian shirt, a dark Indigo necktie with red and blue stripes, and brownish gray pants.

He stopped in front of her and held out his paw, " Nicholas P. Wilde, nice to meet you Officer...?"

She took his paw and shook it, "Officer Wolfee," She paused as she notice his nose scrunch up as he held back a laugh. "Thank you for allowing me to speak with you."

"Of course Officer. Before we continue let me make it very clear that what we're doing here is perfectly legal. "

"I understand that," She said. Before continuing she took a deep breath. 'It's okay... You can do this...' She thought. "I am not here to make an arrest or shut this place down, actually I'm here to thank you."

The fox look surprised. It was a moment's pause before either of them spoke, Nick looking as if he was processing this. Then he broke the silence, "Thank me? What for?"

she said before answering, "Predators never get a chance to be without those colors. Once as a kid I got this collar off and I remember that feeling of Freedom. I'm glad you're allowing others to have that same feeling," She said with a smile. Nick didn't immediately respond, a look of curiosity had entered his gaze.

"Red ears... Scar muzzle... You're that wolf who was on the news many years ago! The one that had attacked that bunny!" He said.

She didn't get a chance to respond. In seconds there were animals busting through the windows, every entrance blocked. Red dots appear does cops held, what looked to be, some form of gun.

Amber looked around before noticing Chief Bogo and a bunny approaching her and Nick.

"Nice work Hopps and Wolfee," Bogo said. The bunny, Officer Hopps, stepped forward holding what seemed to be a carrot pen.

"Actually sir, Officer Wolfee didn't help with the case, " The bunny said before hitting a button on the pen.

It could be heard rewinding for Amber heard her own voice saying, " I'm not here to make an arrest or shut this place down, actually I'm here to thank you."

Bogo looked at her before saying, "Arrest them and anyone else involved. Get those colors back on the Predators!" It was obvious that he was speaking to the bunny, causing Amber's ears go back flat against her head.

On any other occasion she would bare her teeth and snarl at the rabbit approaching her, desperately trying to prove yourself innocent. This time was different. There was this undeniable feeling that she had telling her that something was going to happen. She allowed her hands to be force behind her back and she looked around, her ears moving in every direction waiting to hear or see something. Then it happened.

She had no idea what caused it but all of a sudden there was a blood-curdling growl to her left. Immediately she looked in that direction, shock entering her gaze. There's a mountain lion, on all fours, growling. It's pupils were inhumanely small, no part of the mammal looked humane.

Panic started to enter the building as more animals than just the cops started to notice the mountain lion. A good amount of the cops started to go towards the mountain lion. The one word said over and over was Savage. But hearing the word painful memories came to her mind.

In second most of the cops were running to contain the mountain lion. Others began getting collars back on the predators before any more of them could turn Savage. Almost immediately Nick, the Cheetah, the Fennec Fox, and Amber were being forced to leave. None of them resisted but Nick said, "Wait! That's not what happens when you remove your collar!"

None of the cops paid attention to this, continuing to force them forward. As they walked none of them notice for Ram sneaking off in the direction of a secret tunnel.

* * *

 **'Really Jediwolf?! The last name 'Wolfee' for a wolf? How original!'**

 **I know you all were thinking it so might as well say it! Yes I do fail with last names and yes it is because I want her to have the nickname Wolfy because that's what I call wolves. There's your explanation!**

 **Also, sorry if format is weird or anything. I was writing this on my phone since the brilliance of me forgot to bring my computer to my grandparents...**

 **In other news, I am going to be working on the And So It Begins sequel and the new chapter for the other stories that exist but I am spacing the names of (I know. So brilliant, first forget my computer then forget the name of my own stories). Sorry fans of Zootopia who don't like Star Wars in any way shape or form but... I'll be updating my other stories at least once before I update this one again, no matter what order I write the chapters in. Star Wars fans who don't like Zootopia (Why you'd be reading this I don't know...) you may party now.**


End file.
